This invention relates to an improved all metal carrying case and, in particular, to a modular carrying case system which can be quickly expanded or taken apart without the need of special tools or the like.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,727 to Peng there is disclosed a modular system in which cube-like units are either stacked one upon the other or cojoined in a contiguous side-by-side relationship to create different geometric patterns. Although the system appears best suited for generating different shaped pieces of furniture, it is also stated that it can be used to create pieces of luggage. In its basic form the system contains two sections, each of which has an open top and one open side. The sections, in assembly, are cojoined so that one section closes the other. Interlocking rails are utilized to allow the sections to slide over each other in assembly. Accordingly, bringing the various components of the system together requires a rather complex mechanism and, as a result, building up or taking apart of the modular sections is rather difficult.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,309 to Hamann, there is described a carrying case having a number of the main structural elements made of extruded metal parts which add strength and rigidity to the case. The metal extrusions are cojoined by wooden side wall panels. Wooden top and bottom wall panels are also used in the case construction. These wooden sections can be easily damaged or broken in the event the case is dropped or struck a sharp blow or kick. The construction of the case furthermore does not provide for the addition of modular units once the case has been assembled.